The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A geo-fence is a virtual perimeter for defining a real-world geographic area as a geo-fenced area. In some applications, a location-aware device, such as a mobile device or a radio-frequency identification (RFID) device, performs geo-fence monitoring to detect whether the location-aware device enters or exits a geo-fenced area defined by the geo-fence. In some applications, a geo-fenced area may correspond to a geographic area, a building, or a shopping mall. In some applications, a location-aware device starts, terminates, or adjusts execution of a software program based on a result of the geo-fence monitoring. In an example, a location-aware device determines a current position of the device, such as information including latitude, longitude, altitude, and the like of the device, and compares the current position with a geo-fence to determine whether the location-aware device is inside or outside the geo-fenced area.